Haruhi and Tamaki's Fake Beginning!
by TheKawaiiSushiLolitaOtaku
Summary: In this Ouran High School Host Club story (set a year before Haruhi actually joined the host club in the anime), Tamaki Suoh is driving in his limo when he stumbles upon Haruhi Fujioka, and immediately falls in love with her. Because it is late and there just really isn't any time, Haruhi has to stay overnight at Ouran High School, and a turn of events occurs during this time.
1. Haruhi

Tamaki and Haruhi's Fake Beginning!

Haruhi

"Hey. Wake up..."

The soft, warm sound of a boy's murmuring awakened me. I felt a gentle tug on my arm and I groggily sat up.

"I was riding behind you in my limo when all of a sudden I saw you collapse on the sidewalk. You seemed out of sorts before, so I rushed over to help you. Are you... okay?"

My eyes fluttered open to see a tall boy, about my age, with blonde hair leaning over me. He had vibrant purple eyes, with a kind gleam as he smiled. He appeared to have the hots for me, because the atmosphere was sparkling around him.

"I'm... fine..." I stood up.

"Here, I can carry you!" he immediately swooped me up in his arms.

"WHA-AA-A-" I flailed around.

He started wobbling, and he accidentally dropped me. I fell on my face, but I only ended up with a few temporary scrapes since I'm an anime character.

_This guy's an idiot._

"Baka... aa... a..." I managed under my breath, rubbing my lower back.

"Waahhh! I'm-I'm sorry, miss! I'll take you to the Host Club right away!" he grabbed my arm, and he ran off (pulling me behind) to his limo, which was parked nearby. I was thrown into the back seat.

"Why do I feel like I'm some sort of toy, being flung and tossed around like this?" I mumbled, as I sweat-dropped.

"The boy was in one of the front seats, directing the driver in the other seat. Hot steam was flowing from him, and sweat was prickled on the back of his head. He jerked nervously like a robot whenever he uttered a word to guide the driver to turn in a direction. He was clearly embarrassed.

While I was staring at him absentmindedly, I remembered why I had been stumbling around on the sidewalk like that. I had been attending a late-night party, and my so-called "friends" were forcing me to dance crazily with them. I, unfortunately, had become dizzy, and had wandered out of the building; unseen, until I had fallen over and this guy had rescued me.

"Hey," I started, realizing I might as well get to know him while I'm here. "What's your name?"

He winced, obviously assuming that I'm going to scream at or threaten him. "T-Tamaki," he stuttered, shaking. "How about you, commoner?"

"Haruhi," I replied, and sweat-dropped again. _Geez, this guy is rude..._ "Um... where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to Ouran High School, where I'm in the Host Club..."

He kept on talking, and I tuned him out. He seemed to be in a triumphant mood, talking about his club. I was shocked, because uran was where I was starting my first year. I also had heard that the Host Club was a club for self-absorbed rich snobs to purposely entertain girls; no wonder this guy, Tamaki, had some sort of shimmery aroma hovering around him.

I suddenly interrupted him as he was going on about the lives of the rich and expensive furnitures. "-Um, will I be meeting the other members of the Host Club, too?"

He replied, "Oh, yes. Don't worry, we'll all do our best to accomodate you; you may have to stay the night. I should probably call the other Host Club members."

As Tamaki-senpai slipped out his cell phone and began to call, I thought, _... Oh, joy. Wait until Dad hears this._


	2. Tamaki

Tamaki

_Haruhi... A beautiful girl named Haruhi is sitting in the backseat of one of __my__ limos She's so... KAWAII! And she may be a commoner, but... she's still so CUTE! I will protect her no matter what..._

- The Theatre of Tamaki's Mind -

Haruhi: "Oh, Tamaki! I'll love you forever!"

Tamaki, gazing down at Haruhi while carrying her (without dropping her) in his arms: "As will I to you, my princess. You are like a beautiful sunset-colored hibiscus flower that stands out in a garden of tulips."

As Haruhi speaks, her eyes tear up and she dramatically pretends to faint in Tamaki's arms: "Ooh, Tamaki- you're so handsome and poetic! I've never had a man as perfect and rich as you..."

Tamaki, slightly blushing while smiling: "Then we shall marry tonight!"

Haruhi, throwing her arms around Tamaki's neck to give him a kiss on the cheek: "I love you, Tamaki! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

- Back to reality -

As I pressed my hands against my cheeks, I felt them heat up to the point until my entire face was burning. It was probably all bright read. I glanced behind me to notice that Haruhi was sitting in the backseat, watching the scenery outside of the window. _Ahh, she looks so cute when she's bored..._

_It's my job, as a host, to entertain women; but why am I so hung up on Haruhi?!_

I slowly craned my neck around, an inch at a time, so that my head faced Haruhi. _Oh, I think I looked like some sort of creepy robot- I'm probably scaring her!_

"H-Hello... Haruhi..." I stumbled with my words. I had no idea of what to talk about. _Interests of a commoner... Lifestyle of a commoner..._

She looked up at me, and raised an eyebrow. Then she turned her focus back to the view from the window.

_Aaahhhhhh! I'm totally freaking her out! She has a right to hate me now; I'm being a terrible host!_

"So... um, Haruhi... how are... how are your parents doing?" _Good, an easy topic._

She replied, "I have a parent; my dad. Mom died. My dad's doing okay, though. A bit crazy, but fine." she glanced out the window as the limo stopped and added, "Oh, I guess we're here."

...

_I'm an IDIOT!_

_How__ could I have gotten her to talk openly about her mother's death?! She __definitely__ hates me now! _

_Ohhh, I'll never be a good host..._

*soul dies and floats away*


End file.
